Titanic
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: The doctor falls in love. My rewrite of the film
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read!**

**This is my own version of the film Titanic. Only instead Of Rose, the doctor comes aboard and meets the poor artistic Jack Dawson. A lot of this story will have a lot of scenes and lines taken out of the 1996 film. But i only did this to make it better, so sit back and relax and hopefully you enjoy.**

**I do not own Doctor who, as it belongs to the BBC. I also do not own the film Titanic or any of the characters.**

**DW**

* * *

"Doctor can we make a request"

Martha made her way up towards the central column, close behind her was Jack, Donna and Rose. Everyone had recently enjoyed their breakfast and had headed of to their rooms to get ready. The doctor, who was already dressed, made his way towards the main console.

When everyone had finished they re-grouped in the console room, ready for their next trip, but only if the doctor agreed.

"Sure, where too"

"Umm well, my mum rang" Rose spoke "and she was reminding me of what date it was, back on earth. Today's the 14th of April 2012."

"Ah yes, that's a very famous date. It the date that president Abraham Lincoln was assassinated, the birth date of Matt Derbyshire the English footballer, oh and its also the same date that the U.S academy awards had a tie for best actress, Barbra Streisand was not to happy about that."

The doctor grin grew as all new ideas came into his mind. He began to skip around the console setting dates and destinations, turning dials and pulling levers. " Oh what about the Thailand new year festival, I'd love to go there, 3 days of music and dance and absolute madness" The doctor made himself comfy on the pilots chair waiting for Rose's answer.

"It's also the anniversary of the Titanic, apparently theirs a huge memorial in Belfast. Their holding a concert and then people can go and visit this new building that they built called the Titanica, my mum thought it would be a good idea. But Jack and i also want to see the real thing"

Jack stepped forward " Not go on it as such, God no, just see the ship leave the harbor in England for the first time"

The doctor became silent. He stared at the console like he was at a distant place. The smile had fallen from his face as he became upset from a memory. Either he was recalling the tragic time with all those deaths or maybe even his time on board the space ship, meeting Astrid and her death as well, or maybe it was something else.

He stood up whilst putting a fake smile on his face " Why, sure there's so much more we can see, why would you want to see a boat"

"Well my mum told me that apparently my great grandfather was on it"

"Well then, we obviously can't go in case we run into him" The doctor began to circle the column again and at a quicker pace.

"Doctor, things like this have happened before, besides i don't even know what he looks like"

"Well we can still go to the memorial, just not the docks"

Donna thought her self as to quite and decided to add herself to the conversation " But why doctor, the Titanic was a beautiful ship, don't you want to see it"

"No..yes...no and yes" The doctor's voice quickened as he kept his eye contact away from his friends " Look can't we just go somewhere that won't make us sad when we know what happens in the future"

Donna began to notice the doctor's tone begin to quake, as if he were about to cry.

"Doctor, whats the matter?"

"Nothing, nothings the matter, its just I..." The doctor paused, he drew in a deep breath and let it out again through his teeth " I just want to go somewhere else. Somewhere, anywhere. Just not there."

"Why whats so bad about there. Its not like we want to get on the ship"

"I no, just please pick somewhere else"

"Why?"

The doctor was getting annoyed and everyone could tell "Because!"

"Because why!"

"Because I was already on the Titanic!"

Silence filled the room. All but the doctor's heavy breathing could be heard. He sat himself down on the chair and controlled his breathing. The group that were now in shock and complete astonishment slowly made their way over to him, hoping to find some answers as to either the doctor really was on the Titanic, did he get off before it stuck the berg, why was he acting like this over it, or was he just upset about the whole Titanic incident he had before meeting Donna for the second time.

"What do you mean you were on it?" Asked Rose

"You mean the one you told us about right, the one that almost hit Buckingham palace at Christmas" Martha grew worried, hoping she was right.

The doctor simply shook his head and kept eye contact with the floor

"Well you got off didn't you, you obviously got off with the TARDIS"

Again the doctor looked up to his friends before looking down and shaking his head, unable to look at his companions. " I didn't have the TARDIS with me"

"Why not?"

The doctor sighed "Well because i was forced on board"

Jack's jaw dropped "What!"

"These 3 men had a friend who for some reason wasn't getting on board anymore, and in those days the tickets were what is was like in new new York, remember Martha. The number of people that it says is what is needed."

"What do you mean"

"These men had a ticket issued for 4 people, they only had 3, and if they didn't get another person then they weren't going to America. So they kidnapped me, saw me on my own took their chances and grabbed me, threatened me into their plan and promised that they would pay for a boat for me to get back to Britain. I tried to warn them but they didn't listen, they just wanted to get home and were a bit frightened by what they had just done."

"Couldn't you do anything, call for help, warn the guards or anyone on board."

"No. They had a knife to my back when we walked up the ramp to keep me quiet, i kept hoping that someone would see, but they were only focused on getting everyone on board and setting sail on time. I had no chance. The men forced me to their cabin and warned me to stay quiet. And I did, i was in too much shock to say anything"

"Oh my God" Donna was in shock as well, she'd never heard something like this, especially from the doctor. He was forced onto a ship, and its future that lied ahead for him was frightening, because he knew it was going to happen and he could do nothing about it, just face what had to come.

Jack recovered from his shock in time to see a tear fall from the doctor's red eyes. He watched as he began to quake ever so slightly. Jack ran to his side and took him into a hug. He rubbed his back in comfort. The doctor didn't cry so much and didn't weep from the memory. Jack just thought that a soothing hug might ease his pain.

"Come on, lets talk about it over a nice cup of tea yeah."

Rose and Martha lead the way down the long corridors towards the kitchen. Once they were seated at the table, jack stuck on the kettle before turning his attention to the now silent doctor. He made his way over and took a seat beside him, the doctor took no notice. He continued to stare as he recalled the memories in his head. Jack knew he had to do something, and since the doctor always kept his problems to himself, Jack thought it would be a good time to let some of them out.

"So, take it from the top, tell us what you remember, and you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to"

"Jack I.."

"No Doc, you need to let it out, sometimes a way of helping problems is to tell people. You have a problem and we're listening. So, go ahead"

The doctor sighed in defeat before sitting up straight. Jack got up and quickly made the teas before the doctor proceeded with his story. He took in deep breaths to calm his nerves, he didn't really know were to begin.

The doctor drew a smile " 100 years, of course it's only been 4 for me. A brand new ship, to many it was a brand new adventure. You could still smell the fresh paint of the walls. Everything was just so new, the china set had never been used, the sheets had never been slept in. I went to see her birth, not knowing i would witness her was called the Ship Of Dreams, and it was. It really was.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think in your reviews, i hope you enjoyed.**

**You might have already noticed the first little sentences i have taken from the film, trust me, they won't be the last.**

**Now i just have to say, i really want alot of reviews, if i do then i will continue the story, if not then it will be deleted. So please Review**

**Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I was shoved into their cabin and told to keep quiet. They were third class passengers, so the room only had 4 beds in it and enough room for two people to walk around at a time. I was pushed onto a bottom bed by the biggest man. He tied my hands behind my back and gagged me. _

"You try anything, your going into the water"

The doctor was pushed to the back of the bed so that he was unseen by anyone who might walk in. He looked at each man, who in their own ways, looked very nervous. He could tell that this wasn't planned for and that their friend had unexpectedly bailed from the trip home. He was the lucky one.

But for that, the doctor was now going to be put through hell in the matter of 4 days. Knowing what was to happen in the future did have its good side, but it also had a downfall, especially if the future consisted of screaming, coldness and death. Knowing that he was to be a part of it frightened the doctor, not an easy thing to come by.

One man stood with his back to the door and leaned against it, to insure that no-one could enter. Another sat on his bed facing the doctor, he leaned over his knees with his arms, staring at the ground. From time to time he would take a quick glance at the doctor, he could tell he was the youngest of the group, and the most worried. The eldest, the one who had bound and gagged the doctor began to pace up and down the small room, not that he had much to walk on. He also stopped every once in a while to look at the doctor's helpless form, before he proceeded with his pacing.

To the doctor's eyes, he was the leader, the strongest and the eldest, he was the one that came up with the plans and crafty schemes. So he had guessed who it was that had came up with this stupid idea. The heavier man at the door was most likely the middle man, he thought him as the leaders right hand man, good strong hands but with a round belly. He was sure that it had been them too that had grabbed the doctor in the first place. The last guy on the bed seemed to be the youngest and the weakest, but still had some mussels. He looked like the bait of the group, the one who everyone saw as the plan B. He might have even been the smartest if it weren't for the participation of the doctor's kidnapping. Or maybe he just desperately wanted to get home.

In the doctor's position he was unable to make himself as comfy as possible, so he had settled for the top corner or the bed. He leaned against the two walls at the corner and brought his knees up to his chest. He listened to the thick American accents as they discussed to each other.

"What are we gonna do?" said the second man who still kept his weight on the door.

The leader who had stopped pacing looked to his two friends and then turned to look down at the doctor. He put one hand on his hip and ran his large hand through his short hair.

"We're just gonna have to lay low, keep quiet and not draw attention to ourselves"

"And whatta bout him?" Said the third man on the bed, who the doctor later learned to be called Lennie "I mean, he just gonna stay here for the whole week?"

Again the leader looked down at the doctor's helpless form. He then moved to sit down on his bed "We'll keep him here for most of the day, we'll take it in turns to watch him. When it comes to dinner, we'll let him eat maybe even stretch his legs up top, just keep a good eye on him."

The man leaned in closer to the doctor, causing him to try and leaned back, but the doctor was already as far as he could go against the wall. The man came up to his face " You, is gonna do what ever we say, got that. Your not gonna speak a word to any one about this onboard, your not speak at all you understand" When the doctor made no movement the man grabbed the doctor by the hair and growled into his pain filled face "Do you understand" The doctor did his best to nod in the position he was in, when the man had received his answer he let go of the doctor and gave him a slight tap on the cheek "Good boy".

Families waved to their loved ones, friends looked down from the huge ship to their peers as they cheered them on their way. The boarding planks were separated from the ship. It large thick ropes were lifted from their tying points. A small boat began to pull the Titanic away from the dock before the large vessel began to start its own engines.

When the command was ordered, the boiler room became chaos. Men shovelled back and forth as they heaved all of the coal into the huge boilers. Clogs began to turn and machines grew louder by the second. Unseen by any eye, under water the tree huge propellers started in motion, they turned faster and faster. The ships sailed away from the harbour, the last that it shall ever perform its magnificent farewell to the land.

The louder the engines got, the more the passengers and crew could feel them through the floorboards. The further the Titanic got from the dry land, the more the doctor's hopes grew weak of getting off.

For the rest of that day, the doctor was never untied or had the gag taken from his mouth. The leader thought it as a way of teaching him that he will stay quiet and do whatever they say. He hopes to drill into the doctor's head that if he is to ever disobey his orders then he will be bound gagged until the rest of the voyage.

He was fortunate enough to be given a glass of water, of which had to be held to his mouth due to his disadvantage. When he was finished he was once again gagged and left to rest for the night. Of course it was a very uncomfortable sleep, but he had to make do. He had hoped to escape that night when all the men had fallen into a deep slumber, but to his luck the bonds proved to be tied by a very skilful worker.

He lay on his back, trying hard not to think of the future, or at least to far into the future. He wouldn't mind seeing the beauty of inside of the Titanic, if he was to be ever let out. If he were, he was sure that he wouldn't be alone. A thump woke him from his thought, it had came from beside him. Footsteps came closer to him and as he slowly opened his eyes see what it was, a knife came into close view.

He wriggled and attempted to yell from his silenced mouth, but to no prevail. The knife came closer until it past his sight and made its way to the bonds around his wrists. The rope snapped and his hands were free. He felt reveal as his arms were sore and tired, being in their position for so long. He looked up and let his eyes adjust in hope to see who stood next to him. It was the younger man.

"Sorry, hope I didn't scare ya"

The doctor sat up and removed his gag, before he spoke he wriggled his sore jaw and mouth from side to side. "That's ok"

"Ssshh , try to not wake them too, their not as heavy sleepers as you think" The man turned an retrieved the glass from earlier, which had now been re-filled. He handed it to the doctor who excepted it gratefully.

"Thanks"

"Names Lennie by the way, Lennie Stark"

"The doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor" The doctor placed the now half empty glass at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, well how you feeling"

"Oh good, apart from the fact that I have been kidnapped, taken onboard a white star line ship that's going to America, bound and gagged for several hours and have been given no food and only two glasses of water, but still good."

"I'm sorry, we promise that we'll get you a boat back home to England and soon as we get to New York"

The doctor made no answer, as he knew that Lennie's statement wasn't going to be true. The doctor sat up to speak but jumped back when a figure jumped down in front of him. The Leader had his back to the doctor, who had retrieved himself to the back wall of his bed.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep here"

"Sorry, didn't mean to be loud"

The fierce man growled due to the time of night he has been woken at. When he turned to look at the doctor and found his bonds untied, he eyes widened. " Why is he untied"

"Well cause, he don't' mean no harm, he promised he'd be quiet"

"You better be, or you ain't going out tomarra, you hear"

The doctor nodded. He watched as the man walked over to the door and checked the handle, to insure that it was locked. The doctor had never noticed the it was locked with a key, if he had set himself free from the bonds, he wouldn't have made it that far. The leader made it up to his bed above the doctor and settled back into his slumber. Lennie followed and thankfully left the doctor untied to have a comfy sleep. The doctor settled down on his pillow and stared around the dark room for a moment before shutting his eyes and letting sleep take over him. Only to be woke the next morning by being heaved up from his bed by his tie.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor settled down on his pillow and stared around the dark room for a moment before shutting his eyes and letting sleep take over him. Only to be woke the next morning by being heaved up from bed by his tie.

"Wakey wakey"

The doctor stiffened to the leaders freaky tone of voice and now had a sore neck. As he was pushed back down against his pillow he realised that two people were missing. Lennie and the rounded belly guy. He figured they must have gotten up earlier and left to get a table for breakfast. So now it was just the doctor and the boss. Great. Just what the doctor wanted, to be left alone with mean, hands tying, alien napping, gorilla.

The doctor was already dressed and hadn't been re-tied again. Of course it's not like they were going to make him walk around the ship with his hands tied, then they would obviously look suspicious. So all he could do was sit and wait until his attention was seeked. The leader pulled on a pair of dark wrinkled trousers and pulled his braces over his shoulders. After he had quickly slicked his hair back as much as he could with his comb, he stuffed his bag on top of his bed again before drawing his attention to te doctor.

The huge man made the short distance over to the doctor and knelt in front of him, which shockingly made the doctor point his face downwards towards him.

"You hungry" Again his tone surprised the doctor, as he replied with a nod, or course he did expect his next tone of speech

"Then you best remember what i told you, got that!"

The doctor slightly jumped, but careful not to make him notice, again the doctor nodded his head, quicker this time

The man frowned "Well then, what is it?"

The doctor looked to the ground, not wanting to look at his lead captor when he spoke "To be good"

The doctor was rewarded by a strong slap across the cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor, only to be heaved up again by the lapels of his jacket.

"No! The other thing!"

The doctor almost went into a sheer panic mode, he believed this man to be off his head and wished that he would never be left alone with him again. Both men had a stare off before the doctor briefly answered.

"To k-keep quiet. And not to tell anyone what has happened"

The doctor let out a short breath for the first time in a while as he was shown a smile from his captor. He was heaved up from the ground, he then began to straighten out the doctor's wrinkled suit. _God this man must be seriously by polar_ was all the doctor could think, as he stood tall before the man.

He then stiffened as he noticed that the man had begun the hunker down to straighten out the doctor's pine striped trousers. The doctor tightened his fists, praying for the worst not to happen. The man got lower and lower until his accusation made the doctor's grip lessen.

"That's an odd pair of shoes you got here"

The man then began to fiddle with the laces of the doctor's converse. The doctor thought that the man must now believe that he was in control, that he thinks that the doctor is fully terrified of this man and he can do what ever he want, even if it did mean to fiddle about with the doctor's unusual clothing

The man straightened up and faced the doctor "Where'd you get em"

The doctor swallowed "Umm...C-canada"

"Ah of course" the leader turned to the door and unlocked it, before turning the handle and slowly pulling it away from it's frame. A bar of light entered the room and climbed up the frame of the doctor, who stood staring out into freedom of the claustrophobic room. The leader gestured for the doctor to lead the way into the hall. But as he moved forward and slowly made his way past the leader, he was stopped by the arm as he was being held tightly by the man, he was pulled back slightly in order for the doctor's ear to be as close to the man's lips as possible.

"And don't even think about making a break for it, or else you won't be sleeping alone tonight"

Right then the doctor believed that this man's thought had come true. The doctor was now beginning to get well and truly frightened of this person. This man had taken the doctor as his way of getting home, but now, the doctor felt like this man was taking advantage of him and that he has confirm-ably done this type of thing before. The doctor never had the thought of escape at this time of day at all, besides where would he go. He is stuck on a ship that's future wasn't very positive. And even though it was a very large ship, he had already felt like he would easily be found. He would think of escape later, as he was already in a tight situation.

The man released his grip on the doctor before gently giving him a small shunt in the back to get him out into the hall. As the leader then began to lock the door behind them, the doctor began to look at his surroundings. Not exactly 5 star as he was in third class.

The man then pushed the doctor in front in order to give his instructions to him. As they walked down the long white corridor, the man again leaned forward to whisper into the doctor's ear.

"At breakfast, you will not speak unless spoken to, not even to us. You will not leave my sight nor attempt any funny business. If you are spoken too by any other passenger, just say your hello's and goodbye's and walk away. You will not speak, unless i say so. You will not walk, unless i say so. You will sit and you will stand when i say so. Got that."

The doctor's hearts began to jump as he replied quickly with a short nod, not wanting to keep the man waiting.

"Good. Oh and by the way, i guess you've already met Lennie, my other mate is George. And you can call me Frank.

* * *

A set of double white doors welcomed them, they opened without a creak and no trouble. Behind them was a huge vast room fit for 200. At one side stood a bar for the nights. in the center was sets of tables and benches, along with more benches that surrounded the outer area of the room.

Near the entrance door of where they stood, a long table covered with a thin white cloth supplied with bowls and plates of fruit and jugs of fresh orange juice was being crowded by hungry passengers.

The leader now known as Frank lead the doctor to their table which had two reserved seats for them by George and lennie. Their were no private tables, so almost everyone sat beside someone they didn't know. The doctor was sat in between Lennie and Frank. He had his back to the wall, giving him the view of the whole room. He watched as families, men,women and children sat happily together. Enjoying their breakfast, whilst talking about their future. Friends laughed at jokes, couples tucked in to their morning meal. None of them will be prepared for what is to happen. The doctor didn't know many who lived and who died, it could even be possible that everyone in this room, will not make it, and he could do nothing about it.

The doctor felt a small tug on his sleeve. Lennie had stood when he realized that the food table had been lessened of people surrounding it. Lennie swung his legs over the seats of the bench and made his way to the table, followed by George and some other men. The doctor remained at his seat, remembering his orders. When Frank finally turned to face him, he wandered if he was even allowed to eat at all.

Frank stood and pulled on the doctor's arm, the doctor followed him to the table in silence and watched as the men began to pick at the food. George had buttered two rounds of bread and set them on a plate, after he poured himself a drink he headed over to the small fire to cook his bread. Lennie spooned himself a bowl of porridge with a dollop of honey on top. The doctor stepped forward when he saw a gap and saw a delightful site. 2 plates of fruit had been left out, offering fresh oranges, apples, pears and the all time favorite, bananas.

The doctor helped himself the yellowest banana he could see and a small glass of pure orange juice, he was a bit down that no tea had been offered. But a banana to start of his day actually gave him a little bit of comfort. When he was done he waited for Frank, who had also helped himself to a round of toast. He saw how frank's face lit up when he saw that the doctor was waiting for him, now he knew that he had drilled some sense into the doctor's head.

When they sat back down, the doctor waited for no order to start eating. Frank took no notice as he too was quite quenched and hadn't eaten since before he got on the ship. Once the doctor had finished his fruit he began to scoff down his drink, but when he knocked his head back, he came to notice the pair of eyes that were set on him from the far side of the room. They were young eyes, owned by a young looking man. The doctor guessed him to be in his early 20's. He had blonde hair with a bridged fringe. He wore a baggy brown open neck shirt, with dark trousers and braces over his shoulders. The doctor lowered his glass to the table and looked back at the man. When the man noticed that the doctor had saw him he pretended to talk to his friends at the same table. But even still, he continued to look back at the doctor from time to time, sometimes he smiled at him, which made the doctor look down.

When the doctor had finished his glass, the other three men where still eating so he waited. Frank had noticed he was done and thankfully gave the doctor permission to bring up his empty glass and put the banana peel in the bin on his own. The doctor stood and made his way over to the dishes table. Not noticing the company he was about to receive. The young man walked up to the same table and stood next to the doctor.

The man also spoke with an American accent "So, whats a man like you doing with men like them?"

The doctor hesitated remembering his orders, he quickly looked from his table then back at the young man. The man took notice and spoke first.

"Hey, you can talk to me, I'm no danger"

"Umm..well I-I-I s-should..."

"Here, I'll go first" The man held out his hand in greeting

The doctor again looked back at the table and saw his captors head raise and look towards him.

"I've got to go"

The doctor turned and headed back to his table, Frank looked back down to his food when he was assured the doctor was coming back. But didn't see the doctor stop when his hand was pulled back. The young man had grabbed the doctor's hand and placed something in it.

"Take my advice"

The young man let go of the doctor's hand before turning around and walking back to his table. The doctor did the same, and quickly sat back at his seat. When no one was looking, he opened his enclosed fist to reveal a small piece of paper. A note.

The doctor slowly open the folded paper and read the short sentence to himself.

_Smile a little_

The doctor looked up to the far table and again saw the young man looking back at him. The doctor stared for a second, before raising the corner of his lips and giving the man a kind smile. The young man grinned in delight as the doctor neatly folded up the paper and placed it in his trouser pocket.

* * *

After breakfast the doctor was delighted that the 3 men had went in a different direction and had not headed back to the room. They came to a set of stairs and began to climb, once they reached the top they had walked down another long corridor and came to the bottom of another flight of stairs. At the bottom was sign that read 'Upper Deck' the doctor was relieved as he longed for some fresh air.

The doctor gawped at the sheer beauty of the ship. The wood work and design was ultimately breath taking. The doctor headed towards the side and looked out to the sea, he inhaled a large breath of the fresh air the came blowing in his direction. By now the Titanic was sailing west on the coast of Ireland, with nothing ahead of them, but ocean.

Frank, George and Lennie had walked on deep in conversation. Not noticing the lack of a person. The doctor continued to look out at the edge of the boat, maybe even lean over to watch the waves splash against the iron side of the ship. Frank stopped to turn around and check on him, when he noticed that the doctor was no longer there he frowned. He looked further down the deck until he spotted the brown suited man leaning out the edge, admiring the ocean view.

"Oi!"

The doctor jumped and turned his attention the the huge man, when he saw his face the doctor made no second thought and quickly ran up to the three men. He was lucky that he was in sight of other passengers or else he probably would have received another hard earned slap. Instead he was given a strong glare by Frank as a reminder of his commands, before he was gently pushed ahead of the men.

They had continued on for another five minutes before coming to a rest at an empty bench that looked out to the sea. Frank and Lennie sat down on the bench whilst George leaned against the wall beside it. The doctor again, walked over to the railing and looked out to the sea. Frank kept a good eye on him whilst the men continued to talk to themselves.

"So you think we can really keep this man a secret fro the entire trip" asked Lennie

"Course, everyone else is to busy on board to even notice"

"I know but, don't you think he'll blabber to someone eventually, or maybe even try and make a run for it"

"Oh no, hammered that into his head this morning, besides where would he go if he did escape, the boiler room. We're providing him with food and a bed."

"Exactly, if he does escape then he'll have his chance to peach. We'll be caught, arrested and the moment we arrive in America, we'll be sent to jail"

"He does have a point" George spoke up "The man ain't some kid, and i know he don't look all that tuff but he'll be able to defend himself if the time comes"

Frank looked at the doctor who still had his back to them. He looked him up and down and took in how the doctor actually looked. A skinny frame like that with no muscles would have no chance against two construction workers and a miner.

"If the time comes, he'll have no chance. It's 3 against one. If he does try to make a break for it, we'll have him to the floor before you can say kumbaya"

The doctor thought to himself. He didn't want to have these days go by one after the other with no difference. Simply sleep, eat, have a while of fresh air and then back to the cabin, or his cage, was what it felt like. If he was to spend the last of this ships days on board, then he would want to make them good.

Even though he never wanted to be in this mess, he'd rather spend it enjoyably than be locked up like a pet. But the only way to do that was to get away from these maniacs. He could run, escape them and stay in the storage room. Scavenge for food or not at all, he can survive without food longer than humans, but he mustn't get caught by the crew either, or they'd think of him as a stowaway.

The men stood and walked further down the deck, the doctor was called and he followed. When would be his chance to run, it had to be quick. Thankfully the men were out in front. A crowd of people were ahead of them and were walking in the opposite direction. When they walk past, the doctor would take his chance and try to blend in with them. They got closer and the doctor began to slow down his pace. They had past the three men and were headed towards the doctor. Before they past him he swiftly spun around to walk in the opposite direction, he quickened his pace so that he was ahead of the crowd before he moved over to walk in front of them. They took no notice of course.

Now all the doctor had to do was pray that the men won't turn around before he gets to a corner and runs for his life. Of course his hopes are not all ways answered in the way he wants them to. From a distance back he heard a small commotion. He slowly turned around and noticed that half of the crowd that he was using as a disguise had suddenly vanished, leaving him detectable. He looked further down the deck to see the men looking round in confusion. The doctor turned back and quickened his pace even more, nervous of what might happen next.

"Oi! Get back here!"

He ran for it.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying so far. Please review as i would love to know if people are actually liking my fanfiction**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
